


Watcher

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Other Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-08
Updated: 2006-04-08
Packaged: 2018-08-16 00:06:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8079154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Someone's jealous. R/?. (11/06/2002)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

I can't stand them. I glare from my vigil at the corner of the room. They're so damn happy together.

The touches. They think they're being coy and sly. They think no one notices them. They think nobody sees the teasing caresses. They're wrong.

I set my jaw, unable to look away.

Light laughter. I can't understand why no one else notices. They scream their relationship to the room, even as they make pretenses of a simple friendly dinner.

I watch them from over the rim of my drink. They pretend not to flirt. I never look away from them. They never care to notice me.

So disgustingly happy together.

They lean in close, eyes saying more than even their whispered words.

I watch them feign a friendly retreat as if going off to innocently take in a movie together. Jealousy smolders into a quiet anger. Liars. Frauds. They think no one sees. They're so arrogant in their movement for the door, confident in their deception. But I see them for what they really are. I see them.

Sleep with him if you want, Malcolm. I hope he's a good fuck. I hope he fucks you raw.

Why doesn't he ever notice me?

I can't stand them.


End file.
